JAN 2: The Crisis
by Happy Jak
Summary: Janovah returns in a pulse pounding sequel...secrets are revealed, new characters come into light, some new friends and foes. Will Janovah survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any parts of this story except for the Characters: Janovah, Kat, Dash, Rin, Sli, Ome, Sam, and Pim. I only own the Environments: Franerik, Forgotten Lands, and the plot.**

**JAN 2: The Crisis**

**_ACT 1_**

_third person..._

A little baby girl desperately tries to walk on the carpet in a large room...she falls and begins to cry, and a man-her father-rushes over.

Jak: There, there, little face, I'm here...

She's Janovah, heiress to the throne of Haven City...

Jak: Shh, I won't let anything happen to you...There's no such thing as monsters.

Jak, Mar, whatever his name may be, held his daughter on high...

Janovah Takes Over...

That is my only memory of my father before recently..._There's no such thing as monsters..."_ He was wrong...

Flashback

Torn and I were alone, in the cabin...on a bed.

Janovah: I can't believe it's finally over...  
Torn: Yeah.

He touched my face...his hand was warm and comforting. The quiet was seemingly peaceful, besides the ordinary sounds of birds outside, and the air conditioner, all going in harmony. It was very good-I listened carefully while Torn stroked my face. Then he turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. We fell back on the pillows of the bed...My heart was going berserk with pleasure...I loved Torn very much. He was on top of me...he then turned my head started kissing my cheek and throat...I was beginning to shake with excitement...but then I felt fear...A memory that flowed back...the night Rin had me pinned...it was terrifying...Torn started undoing the buckles on my shirt...

Rin: I will have my way with you!!!

I remember how he had raped me...it was painful. It was like I was back there...It was then I realized I was not there...But with Torn...

Janovah: NOOOO!!!

I pulled myself up, terrified. I rebuckled my shirt.

Torn: Jan...What's the matter?

He reached a hand out to touch my shoulder...I leaped away.

Janovah: Don't touch me!! Don't ever touch me!!  
Torn: Jan, it's me!!

I buried my face in my hands. I took deep breaths...I felt a familiar warm hand on my back.

Torn: It's Rin, isn't it?

I nodded.

Torn: He didn't do anything to you, did he?

I kept breathing slowly, trying to find the music of the birds and AC...I did and I calmed down...

Torn: What did he do?

His hand went from my back up to shoulder, very firmly.

Torn: It's not fair to leave me hanging...He took it too far, didn't he?

I nodded again...I turned back and hugged him, mainly for my own comfort. The embrace was warm and full of love...

Returns to present scene

Not that I can say the same right now. That was over a year ago...Before they came for me.

Flashback

We were outside Freedom HQ, it was barely two weeks after we defeated Veger. Dash, Kat and I were watching the reconstruction of the city...for a third time. It was then that time seemed to have gone still except for me...then I saw them...strange purple and blue creatures.

Janovah: Who are you?

My voice was caught in an echo. I felt light and faint...I remember hearing stories about Dark Makers...these must be what they are.

Creature: We have come...for you.

The place seem to spin...everything was in suspended animation and I fell, and it all went black.

Returns to present scene

So I am awaiting something...some 'procedure'. In this cold room on a metal chair...

shifts into Third Person

Janovah lay there, on the metal chair, feeling light headed and somewhat sick...a door opened on the far side of the room and two dark makers stepped into the room. One went to a console, while the other went to the side of the chair.

Dark Maker: Do not fear us, Denzian.

The Dark Maker put a mask on Janovah's face and she went to sleep...

Meanwhile...Right outside that room.

Daxter: Can we make this quick, this place gives me the willies!  
Dash: Shh, I think Janovah is in there!  
Kat: What are they doing to her?  
Dash: I'm going to open the door, prepare to battle.  
Daxter: Oh, I don't like Dark Makers.  
Dash: Oh come on, Guys, Janovah is in there and they're doing god-knows-what to her.  
Kat: Shh, I hear something...  
Voice: Dark eco injections complete...ready for phase two.  
Dash: Not today. You ready?  
Kat: Let's get them!  
Daxter: Think happy thoughts...

Then Dash kicked the button and the door sprung open.

There stood the two dark makers, things going across the screen of the console...

Dark Maker 1: Intruders!!  
Dark Maker 2: Kill them!

But Dash, Kat, and Daxter had already sprung. Dash used her fire whip on Dark Maker 1 while Daxter distracted. Kat used her skillful techniques of dodging to destroy the other Dark Maker. Then they all rushed over to the metal chair...

Dash: Janovah!!  
Kat: Please, Janovah wake up!

Dash gestured at the mask over her face.

Dash: She's been gassed.

Then Dash removed the mask.

Dash: She'll be awake in a couple of hours. It's Bioxygen, I can smell it.  
Kat: Bioxygen?  
Dash: It's a sedative, very powerful.

Then Daxter hopped off Dash's shoulder on to Janovah's stomach. He stared at the restraints over her wrists.

Daxter: Now I have to figure out how to unlock these..

But Kat was already on it. She shot each lock once with her pistol and they blew off.

Daxter: Or...you could do it.

Dash gingerly lifted Janovah from the chair...her body was cold and limp, a sign she had been under Bioxygen for too long. Dash placed a hand to a vein on her neck. Her pulse was very sluggish. She wrapped Janovah in a blanket, because at the rate her body heat was dropping, she would be dead within hours.

Dash: let's get out of here.

They snuck out through a ventilation shaft and the hangar where their ship was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any parts of this story except for the Characters: Janovah, Kat, Dash, Rin, Sli, Ome, Sam, and Pim. I only own the Environments: Franerik, Forgotten Lands, and the plot.**

Chapter 2 

Janovah Takes Over

I awoke, but I did not open my eyes. I didn't want to...I was on the Dark Maker ship, it was so cold...but yet, it felt strangely warm, and soft. I peaked open a little, and I saw two giant brown eyes in my face, and I jumped.

Janovah: AAAH!!

I opened my eyes fully, and saw it was only Daxter. DAXTER?!?

Janovah: Where am I?

My head was pounding, so I closed my eyes and fell back down.

Dash: Let's see, Cabin B, Freedom HQ, Haven City, Denzia. It's 10:38 in the morning.

I hadn't seen Dash in the room. I opened my eyes again, and fresh morning light flooded them. I saw it was just Daxter and Dash with me.

Dash: You had a close call; we thought we were going to lose you.  
Daxter: Yeah, we saved you from those Dark Makers!

I stretched my arms. I saw I was in a white shirt and shorts, free of my heavy clothes and equipment. I tired to stand up, but I was weak.

Dash: You just woke up; you might as well take it easy.

I was ravenously hungry. I had never felt hungry on the Dark Maker ship. I had never eaten...for over a year?

Janovah: I'm starving! I don't understand how I didn't starve to death on that ship.  
Dash: They gave you shots to shut off your metabolism. That's not all the crap they were shooting to you...sedatives, dark eco, various chemical nutrients. But if you're hungry, I can help you walk. Bioxygen is nasty stuff.  
Janovah: I think I can walk.

I managed to wobble over to a table where my regular clothes were. I shakily stumbled out of the room to a bathroom, where I changed. I combed through my hair with my fingers and put it back in its bun. I then walked out, finding it to be easier and easier. I walked to the familiar room, where Torn always seemed to be. And indeed he was there.

Torn: Hey...

This was first time I had seen him in over a year. He didn't really seem any different.

Janovah: What's the date? I seem to have lost all track of time.  
Torn: It's your birthday.  
Janovah: WHAT?  
Torn: Yup, you turned eighteen today.  
Janovah: What happened to seventeen?  
Torn: You skipped it on your first adventure.  
Janovah: Huh? But I had just turned sixteen.  
Torn: Nope, that was the wrong date. Your birth records say you're older than that, you're eighteen.

When did THAT happen? I was still hungry, though, and beginning to tire just standing there. Torn turned away, I could see little droplets in his eyes...I love a man who cries for his woman.

Torn: I thought of you everyday while you were gone.

He turned back to me and walked over, and put a little case in my hand. I opened it-It was a beautiful ring; with a large crystal in the middle...tears came to my eyes.

Janovah: Torn, this is a _wedding_ ring...

I looked back up at him.

Torn: I love you Janovah.

Torn kissed me, and I kissed him back. I hugged him, really tight,

Janovah: I love you too.  
Daxter: Ugh, this is sickening, could you two could have at least waited until I left the room?

We hadn't seen Daxter come in. How annoying.

Janovah: DAXTER!!! What are you DOING here?  
Daxter: Making sure you don't kill yourself walking...but I think you have it handled!!! Now before you two continue, can you wait before I leave?  
Torn: Can you hurry?

Daxter sprinted out of the room on all fours. Torn and I giggled, and he started kissing me again.

Janovah: Take it slow.

But Torn wasn't listening, he kept going.

Janovah: No, I said take it slow.

He started kissing my throat again.

Janovah: STOP!

I pushed him away, and he looked a little shocked.

Janovah: What are you so anxious to do?  
Torn: I'm sorry, I just thought-  
Janovah: I said no!

I looked him over quickly, and saw a strange thing in his eyes, some sort of fire...almost..._murderous._ His hand was gripping the handle on his knife...It was very odd; Torn seemed fine just a minute ago. And now he goes all..."Rin-ish" at the drop of a hat.

Janovah: You're not yourself. I don't understand.

Then all of the sudden, the murderous look faded, and his eyes returned to the passionate color of blue. His muscles released, his had fell from the handle of the blade. He exhaled greatly, and put his hand on his face.

Janovah: What's wrong with you?  
Torn: Nothing.

He turned and left...very mysterious. One minute he wants to marry me, but then turns around and acts like he wants to kill me? I decided to continue my quest for food, so I left the room. However, after about two seconds of proceeding down a hall, I heard a scream. I ran, despite my weakness to the source. There I saw a bloody body of a woman. She had been stabbed in the back. Dash and Kat rushed over not long after.

Dash: Who did this?

I lifted a note from the body. I opened it and it read it.

Janovah: "Kill all the rich people."  
Kat: It's written in blood.  
Dash: I've never seen that knife before, have you, Kat?  
Kat: Nope. Janovah, have you seen it before?

I gulped hard. It was Torn's knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: SO sorry for not updating. The story is done anyway. I can't seem to begin Janovah 3 though…every beginning I write is crappy.

Please read and review.

Chapter 3

I felt woozy, and achy.

Dash: Jan..? You don't look good.

I fainted...Then I awoke, again, in the same cabin. I felt weaker and achier than before. I opened my eyes, but they felt heavy. I caught a glimpse of Dash standing, watching me. I had a little tube thingy that split into nose...I also had an IV attached to my wrist.

Dash: That wasn't funny. You almost didn't walk away from that one. You've been in a coma for three days, meanwhile there's a killer on the loose. There's something feeding off your body. The doctor says it's just a common parasite, but you've been plugged with pretty much every anti-parasite drug out there, and you're still staring death in the face.

I tried to say something, but my lips felt glued together. I closed my eyes, as though just keeping them open was a huge challenge.

Dash: The killer...he's been at it a lot...and...

Her voice seemed pained.

Dash: They...They got Kat!!!

Dash tossed a folded piece of paper on my bed, and she turned away and buried her face in her hands, and I could tell she was crying. I weakly reached for the note and took it in my hands. I opened it, and written in blood, it said, _"She wasn't rich, she wasn't significant, she was just fun to kill."_ Fun to kill...Fun to kill...it echoed in my mind. Kat was gone, she was murdered. Why? Why poor, innocent Kat? Fun to kill...It was FUN? FUN to kill an innocent little girl? FUN to slaughter her in cold blood?

Dash: It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. I found her in the bathroom, knife in her back, blood everywhere.

I pictured that in my mind...it was heart-wrenching.

Dash: People think Torn did it. No one has seen him anywhere. There also some wackos who think YOU are doing it. Like, you've been faking sick, and then getting up and killing people. Which is ridiculous. You're half dead just lying there.  
Janovah: It's Torn's knife.

I finally found my voice.

Janovah: But how? Something's not right with him, just before the girl was murdered, Torn asked me to marry him. Then out of nowhere he almost tried to rape me, and when I pushed him away...

My voice was going, I cleared my throat.

Janovah: He had this murderous look. But then it went away, and he ran.  
Dash: There's something wrong, that's for sure.  
Janovah: Somebody's trying to kill me.  
Dash: They're after you, Janovah. That girl that was killed? She was going to tell you something important. Another guy, who got shot, he was bringing you medicine. Kat? Going to visit you. She would...she had a good heart.  
Janovah: She was a good person.  
Dash: The girl who was killed, we found an excerpt from an encyclopedia that talks about Dark Makers. She circled how Dark Makers could shift shapes. She also wrote "Rin" on there. I think she's saying Rin is a Dark Maker. Here.

She tossed me a crumpled piece of paper, and I opened it. I saw something that churned my stomach. "A Dark Maker can deliver its spawn inside another species to collect genes and to take on certain traits. This form of impregnation is uncommon; the baby Dark Maker usually drinks all the nutrients from the host's body. The host usually dies. The baby Dark Maker requires large amounts of Dark Eco to survive the unwelcomed maternity." The puzzle came together...Rin was a Dark Maker, he raped me and injected me with spawn...The Dar Makers took me and injected dark eco so the spawn would live. THAT'S why I got sick. And now I was free, and lacking in dark eco, so they would have no choice but to kill me.

Janovah: Oh my god...  
Dash: What?

I explained it, and she looked mortified.

Dash: That's...That's terrible. I have to tell the doctor. We never did light eco radiation on you; we figured you could handle eco enough not to be affected. At this point, we have one option. We could try the radiation, hope for a miscarriage. But right now, the Dark Maker could be too developed to kill. I'm so sorry. I really am.

Dash turned and left. I fell back into the pillows, and fell asleep...there was a bright light...I was standing in a room going on forever, just white. Rin had his hand over my mouth while I was trying to scream. I was trapped in a restraining embrace. I saw something coming...it was a horrible creature; it was like a Dark Maker, but with characteristics like my own.

Rin: This is our creation. You are this creature's MOTHER!!!

The creature stopped in front of me a struck...wham! I was awake it was only a dream. But what I saw just terrified me more...Torn. Standing over me. His knife inches above my face, eyes burning. I screamed, but Torn lowered his knife, and he dropped it. His eyes were blue again.

Torn: Janovah...I'm so sorry...I killed them. I killed Kat, I killed Dana, I killed them!!! I couldn't stop myself...there was a voice inside my head...It said to kill. It wanted me to kill you, but I couldn't.

We heard a ruckus outside the room. It was dark, in the middle of the night.

Torn: They're coming. They will take me away, they will probably kill me. You were never involved. And it will stay that way.

Torn reached over and kissed me quickly.

Janovah: Torn...

Then the door burst open, and several men rushed in.

Man #1: He's trying to kill the queen!!  
Man #2: Get him! Arrest the traitor!!

They tackled Torn. They hit him several times, and he was bleeding through the nose. I couldn't say anything, I could only watch in horror. They pinned him against a wall, and cuffed him. Before they dragged him off, he mouthed to me.."I love you." Then they pulled him off at gunpoint, and I thought I would never see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Depressing…Torn fan girls may want to steer clear of this one.

Chapter 4

Even after the men had left, I was still awake. But after an hour I practically passed out, so I went back to sleep. For about three weeks I had to stay in bed. And when I finally was ready to get up, the first thing I wanted to do was see Torn. Of course, he was in the fortress, locked up. Dash highly disapproved of leaving Freedom HQ when I told her. I had just caught up with her in the hall.

Dash: You just got up, you're sick, you should stay here.  
Janovah: But it's important, his trial is tomorrow!  
Dash: And don't we remember what happened the last time we got up on the fly? You had a freak relapse, slipped into a coma, and almost died.  
Janovah: You're acting like my mother!  
Dash: You didn't even KNOW your mother!!

Then she calmed down...That hurt.

Dash: I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!  
Janovah: Then what DID you mean?  
Dash: I don't want to use lose you!!

She gulped and her eyes got wet...PLEASE don't cry, I thought. It was always so sad to see her cry. But she continued.

Dash: You're the only person I have left. Nobody has cared for me like you have. It's more than I deserve.  
Janovah: Don't say that! Everybody deserves to be loved.  
Dash: Not me...Janovah, I've lied to you.

What? LIED to me? I'd never been lied to before. This was a whole new experience, a whole new emotion.

Dash: They don't plan going the safe option with Light Eco Radiation.  
Janovah: I thought I didn't have another choice.  
Dash: They plan on doing an experimental operation to take it out. They're going to sneak it.  
Janovah: Why? Why hide it?  
Dash: Because you'll probably DIE from it. I played along at first; trying to convince myself you were going to be okay. But another concern is what they would do to the dark maker. I thought they would kill it, but they won't. They're messing with things that they don't understand.

Her voice was even now, but with an edge.

Dash: We have to get you out of here. Not now, but soon. Don't take food, drink, or drugs from anyone but me.  
Janovah: I still want to see Torn, though.  
Dash: Not now. We will tomorrow, I promise.  
Janovah: I think the dark makers are controlling his brain.  
Dash: It's very likely. Right now, just lay low.

She put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a stern look.

Dash: You're so pale, much paler than I remember you to be.  
Janovah: Gee, I've only been trapped inside for over a year.  
Dash: I have to go, but remember what I told you.

She turned and left quickly down the hall. What was she always rushing off to do? I started to navigate different halls. It just wasn't as quaint as the Naughty Ottsel. I eventually came to a dead end hallway...with a _door._ It was ajar...just ever so slightly, just tiny tidbits of sunlight poking out. Dare I? Who was going to stop me? I slowly approached...this was a knob door. I stopped just short of it. I fingered the knob...the old devious feelings coming back. I did it. I pushed the door open, and sunlight blasted my face. It was so warm. I put one foot out. I was in an alley in the back of the building. I stepped outside, feeling the warmth. It was already sundown. I realized I had to say something at the trial tomorrow. How was I going to prove my case?

Dash: JANOVAH!!!

I whipped around, and there was Dash standing behind me, looking angry.

Dash: What are you doing?!?  
Janovah: This is first time in over a year I've been outside.  
Dash: I understand, but please TELL somebody before you do that! We have to go over what you're going to do at the trial tomorrow. I assume you're on the defense as a witness?

I nodded.

Dash: Listen...I don't think it's going to work. Torn's guilty, no doubt, and all we can do is curb the penalty. But they will kill him; maybe by a slight chance chastise him instead.  
Janovah: Chastise?  
Dash: Where they beat you within an inch of your life. Most die anyway. There are four levels of it. 1, where they use a whip, usually live. 2, whip, but some nasty wounds. 3, two headed whip, most die. 4...you're dead. They usually use a three-headed whip with blades on it.  
Janovah: As soon I get officially crowned, that's the FIRST thing to go.  
Dash: Oh yes, our wonderful death sentences include lethal gas, usually bioxygen. And for severe cases, hanging. Oh yes, you have the death by TORTURE, which is the lovely combo of level 4 chastation and hanging. But anyway, you have to know what to say. You have to be erudite.

Dash and I went back inside and had dinner in a huge cafeteria and she began to coach me on trials.

Janovah: How do you know so much?  
Dash: Traffic court. I racked up some pretty outrageous speeding tickets.

We laughed together. Dash was like my older sister, my wise, older sister. Eventually, Dash sat up, and smiled. That was enough for tonight.

Dash: But if what I taught you fails, CRY. Cry like a damn baby.

We left the cafeteria, and we parted. I made my way back to the cabin, and I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I closed my eyes, and sleep took me.

Dash: Wake _up,_ sleepy head!!

I opened my eyes to see Dash standing over me.

Dash: I cannot fathom why some people need YEARS of sleep.

I she pulled me out of bed, dragged me to the bathroom, and threw a hot washcloth at me. I began to scrub, and then she came up from behind and let my hair down and brushed it. I really didn't get that one...Dash NEVER did anything with her hair. It was just a ratty black nest of hair. As soon as we were done se pushed out the door into a zoomer.

Dash: Punctuality is the key!!

We arrived at a large building in which I assumed was the courthouse. Immediately after exiting the vehicle I was swarmed by people asking questions.

Dash: She has nothing to say currently...Go away!!  
Some Person: There's the defendant!

Indeed, I saw about twelve Freedom League Guards hauling Torn up to the courthouse. He looked awful; he was covered in bruises, as though he had already been "chastised".  
We entered the courtroom. It was vast and cold, lots of people sitting around. Because of the brutality of the crime, Dash had said, they were just watching, Torn had no right to a jury trial. There was large table on the left side labeled "Defense". Dash led me over to it, Torn was already seated, and his eyes fixed on the floor. I tried to take the seat next to him, but Dash stopped me.

Dash: You can't sit there. I have to; I'm your bodyguard.  
Janovah: But Dash-  
Dash: I'm sorry, it's the rules.

So I sat beside Dash. I was only one seat over from Torn. I tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't budge.

Janovah: Torn...  
Torn: You shouldn't have come!  
Janovah: But I'm just-  
Torn: You're risking your life.  
Janovah: Torn, please, I'll help you!  
Torn: I killed Kat, remember?  
Janovah: It wasn't you, it was-

But every time I tried to speak, he shushed me. The hours slipped by, the evidence was presented...blah blah blah. Finally, the Judge called Torn to the stand. It was horrible; he was telling how he was fully aware of the whole thing, how it was his decision. Finally he sat back down. MY turn.

Prosecutor: Now, would you please recount the night where the accused attempted murder took place?  
Janovah: I was asleep, and-

I told my version, how Torn managed to stop himself.

Prosecutor: But the Defendant's version was much different.  
Janovah: He's just trying to protect me!  
Prosecutor: Why do you think he stopped himself from stabbing you?  
Janovah: Because he loves me!!  
Prosecutor: On another case of attempted murder, he tried to rape you, is that not correct?  
Janovah: No. He didn't.  
Prosecutor: But, without your consent, he reached into your blouse.

Why god, WHY? Nobody had to hear about this!!!!

Prosecutor: He touched your breasts.

I sort of shuddered...Nobody was supposed to know about that. I swear my face turned red, like we were doing the whole scene right there.

Prosecutor: Did you _enjoy_ it?

Oh my GOD.

Janovah: I-I-I did, at first...  
Prosecutor: At first?

It went like this for hours. Finally I made some free speech. I was tired of this.

Janovah: Do you want to know WHY he killed those people? Because his mind is being controlled. By the Dark Makers, they're after me...they're after...  
Prosecutor: Ridiculous! You are obviously emotionally disturbed!

I dismissed back to my seat. And finally, it was time.

Judge: Despite Janovah's strong testimony, I have no choice but to find this man..._guilty of all charges._

I wanted to scream.

Judge: I hereby sentence him to _death by torture, government's choice._

He said "government's choice" like it was fresh meat for sale or something. Torn looked unfazed by the ruling.

Judge: The chastation will happen at sundown, in roughly one hour, and thirty minutes. The hanging will take place at sunrise. Court dismissed.

People were getting up and leaving. I was too shocked to cry. We left, silently. Outside the courtroom, the guards were putting handcuffs on Torn. He finally looked at me.

Torn: Janovah...if it hadn't been for you, I would be dying unhappy.  
Janovah: If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't BE dying.  
Torn: Everybody's gotta go sometime. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Goodbye, Janovah.

And they took him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: SUPER-DUPER depressing for Torn fangirls.

Chapter 5

I turned to Dash who had a hand on my shoulder.

Janovah: Let's go.  
Dash: Where?  
Janovah: To...that place where they chastise people!!  
Dash: You mean the wasteland? Throngs of people come to these things, it's sick. I don't want you to watch. It's horrible.  
Janovah: I want to be by his side until the end.  
Dash: Well, if you're sure, we'd better hurry and get to the air train.

We followed a wave of people to about thirty air trains. People were loading on like sheep. We hurried onto one, and in about thirty minutes we were taking off, the whole fleet. In about forty-five minutes we landed, and we exited among the mass of people. We assembled in the group, fighting our way through the crowd until we go to the front. There, in the middle of it all, I saw Torn. He wasn't wearing a shirt, they must have had him take it off so it made it easier to beat him. His arms were tied to a starnge contaption that looked a little like a B in our language. There were three guys, with whips, and as Dash had said, were three headed, with blades. One of men waved his whip in Torn's face mockingly, like he got some pleasure out of it. There was also a stone podium about ten feet away from the contraption. There was a guy who looked a little like a priest.

Dash: Just think about something else.

The priest guy raised his arm. The men with whips went into positions in back of, on the right of, and on the left of Torn. The whole crowd went silent hold their collective breath. Torn closed his eyes, as though preparing for the blow. Dash squeezed my hand.

Dash: This is it...

The priest guy lowered his arm gruffly, and the man in back of Torn struck first. The whip flashed across his back, and Torn screamed. It was heart wrenching, and painful. Three ribbons of blood appeared on his back. Then the man on the right struck, then left, in a repeating pattern. The people howled with glee everytime Torn managed belt out a cry of pain. After about forty blows, Dash finally found her voice.

Dash: I'm suprised he's lasted this long. Forty-two strikes.  
Janovah: When will they stop?  
Dash: They're not aloud to go past sixty, but when the criminal, or in this case, victim, keels over and passes out and/or dies, they stop.

I counted blows...forty-four, forty-five...Torn was shaking, his back was just covered in blood. Fifty-one, Fifty-two..._Hang in there,_ I thought. Fifty-nine, SIXTY. The priest guy raised his arm again, and the whipping men moaned. Torn's skin on his back was shredded, the ground was soaked with blood. One of the men grudgingly undid the knots on the contraption, and Torn fell, limp. The other two began to pick him up and drag him off, while the one the undid the knots spat on him.

Dash: He lived. That's incredible, horrible, but incredible.  
Janovah: Great, now he has to suffer the night and be HUNG.  
Dash: Don't worry...I have a plan. I'll tell you later.

We boarded the air train again, and I wondered what Dash had planned. We returned to the city, and drove the zoomer back to Freedom HQ. It was dark, and I was tired. Not that I had much to look foward to. Dash forced me to eat, even after watching the love of my life tortured I really didn't have a stomach. I eventually just went to bed. Finally alone in the darkness, I started to cry softly. I reached in the drawer of the end table next to me and drew out the engagement ring Torn gave me. It really was beautiful, it must have costed him all of his savings. I took off the neacklace with my seal on it, and took off the seal, and replaced it with the ring. I put it back on, and placed the seal in the drawer. I finally went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, it was early. Not sunrise yet, it was still dark. I rushed into the Cafeteria where I found Dash pretending to be asleep.

Janovah: Dash, I know you're not asleep, you don't sleep. You told me.  
Dash: Oh, you had to bring THAT up.  
Janovah: Sorry...

We once again took the zoomer to the courthouse. I knew where they hung people. Plus there was a fresh throng of people seeping into the back. We once again fought our way to the front. I saw Torn off to the side, hands bound. I went over, but a man stepped in front.

Man: I'm sorry, we cannot let get close to the criminal.  
Janovah: Do you really want me to sick Dash on you?  
Man: Ha ha, nice try sweetheart.  
Janovah: I want to talk to Torn NOW!!!!!

The man looked threatened.

Man: Okay...okay...

He rushed away, and I was alone with Torn. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

Janovah: How are you?

Torn looked up, and smiled.

Torn: Well, let's see, I have no skin on my back, I feel like shit, and I'm about to die. Never been better.

I kissed him, on the mouth, like old times.

Janovah: Feeling any better?  
Torn: A little.

Then I noticed his hands were still bound. I knew the cuffs well, there was a little button on the bottom. I pushed it, and the cuffs fell off.

Torn: Thanks, I mean, Damn, they put them on so tight. Well, I AM a convicted murderer and rapist.  
Janovah: You're innocent, the dark makers murdered those people, not you.

I pulled out my seal from my shirt when Torn wasn't looking. Finally He looked back at me and tried to touch my face with his hand, but he stopped short. 

Janovah: It's okay.

He touched me, his hand was rough, but warm. His hand was always warm. I kissed him again. He kissed my back. He kept kissing me. I took his free hand and I put my seal in it. He looked at the gift in his hand and looked at me with his pure, blue eyes.

Torn: You shouldn't give me this. I don't deserve it.  
Janovah: Yes you do.  
Torn: Nobody deserves you, you're much too good for anyone.

His eyes fell the the ring I was wearing. He lowered the hand hand touching me to it.

Torn: I guess I forgot about that...  
Dash: Jan! It's almost time! You have to go before they catch you!

Torn raised hand and kissed it.

Torn: Long live the queen.

We shared one last long kiss, and we parted the embrace.

Torn: Goodbye, Janovah.  
Janovah: I won't forget you.

And then I turned and ran, but not far before I turned for one last look at Torn. He was putting the seal into the shirt he got to wear that day. It was just his normal old Torn-shirt, but without the red neck scarf. I saw two men, one of the from the day before hassle him, violently pin him to a wall, and put new cuffs on him. Then they dragged him in front of everybody. I rushed to the front of crowd with Dash.

Dash: Mmm, somebody had a nice chat.

I can't understand it. Why was she so CHIPPER? But the judge began reading off a sheet of paper, and a single tear ran down my face. Torn was staring right at me. With a "This is it, the end." sort of look.

Judge:...he has been charged and convicted of three counts of murder, two counts of attempted rape, and two counts of attempted murder. And he is to be, in roughly two minutes, hung by the neck, until dead. May the precursors have mercy on your soul.

They put the noose on Torn's neck. It was made of chains...I imagined having that cold metal on your throat.

Janovah: This is wrong...

A man pulled a lever, and the floor under Torn fell. He sputtered and started turning blue. It was over in minutes...he was dead. The crowd cheered. I began to weep uncontrollably. I looked back at Dash, and she had an anxious look, as though antcipating something. She took my hand and led me off to the side. She pulled out what looked like some remote control.

Dash: There's a plan at work here. This will be dangerous, but if all goes well, we can save more than one life tonight.

**_End of Act 1_**


	6. Chapter 6

I was mystified...

Janovah: Say what?  
Dash: We can go back in time. We can save Torn and Kat.

I looked back at Torn's body, just hanging there...and I saw something weird...a blue flash whip by.

Dash: This device can take us back to before Torn kills Kat. Save her, I don't know, hit Torn in the head or something. Take her and travel a little ahead and rescue Torn. Only do that much, we don't want to damage the time line.  
Janovah: Are you coming with me?  
Dash: No...I have to stay here and cover for you.

She handed me the device.

Dash: Realize this, once you go back I have no way of contacting you. And don't be seen by anyone but Kat and Torn.  
Janovah: What if _am_ seen?  
Dash: The people will think they've gone insane. Or provide proof that you ARE involved in murdering people. Which would really screw things up. Do don't screw it up.

I looked at the various controls. 

Janovah: I suppose I push 'past', then?  
Dash: Yes. Are you ready?  
Janovah: Ready as I'll ever be.  
Dash: See you in ten seconds.

I pushed 'past'...The whole place seemed to spin. Like the place was on rewind. What was strange is that I could sort of float, really fast, and I couldn't control it. A flew into a bathroom, and Kat was standing. It knew exactly what I wanted to do. I searched for something to make it stop, so I go in 'normal speed'. I pressed another button that said 'present'...and it was like play on a VCR. This felt like a bad Sci-Fi movie. Kat entered the bathroom. I felt sort of sick. I found I don't like Time Travel. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. I felt a cringe of guilt. She was probably crying over me. She withdrew a cigarette and lit it. It had been a long time since I'd seen her smoke. She took a long drag. Kat had her back to the door. A shadow was slinking in...But then I realized I was in plain sight...oh, what was I going to do? I felt around for something, and I don't know why. My hand came to a plastic handle. I grasped it, and pulled it out. The noise startled Kat, and she turned around, and gasped.

Kat: J-  
Janovah: Shh!!!

Torn came in through the door, silently, knife raised. I swung what I had in my hand, and knocked him down. I had delivered a ferocious uppercut with a tin bucket. He fell backwards, and his knife clanged to the floor. Kat lowered her voice to a whisper.

Kat: Janovah??? What? How?  
Janovah: I'm from the future.  
Kat: What?  
Janovah: You have to come with me.

I took her hand, and pushed 'future', and hoped that was the right button. And it was, we soared back to the execution site. I pushed 'present'. It was very familiar, the man read off the charges. Deja vu! I found I was under the wooden stage where the trap door was. Kat finally looked like she understood.

Janovah: Kat, we have to save Torn.  
Kat: What are they going to do?  
Janovah: Hang him, we have to save him!

The man finished, and I heard the familiar sound of the lever being pulled. The trap door sprung open, and Torn's legs came into view. I thought quickly...DAMN IT, WHY WAS THERE NO PAUSE ON THIS DEVICE? I remembered reading about different light powers precursors had...Flash Freeze may work. I expertly became Light Janovah and raised my arms and clapped. It didn't work. This was my first try on a flash freeze. I tried again, still nothing. I was panicking, time was running out. I clapped hard, and a rush of sound hit me, high in bass. It all went still, it felt like a dream. Kat was still too. I climbed through the trap door, inching behind Torn. I could cut the chain...but with what? MY SWORD! Why hadn't I thought of it before? I still remained Light Janovah and pulled out my Sword of Mar. It glowed vibrantly blue. I swung and peirced the metal, and truncated the chain about six inches above the loop around his neck. He didn't fall, he just hang. Time was still stopped. I jumped through the trap door stepped to where I previously was, right in front of Kat. I 'turned off' Light Janovah. The light faded in sparks. Kat then looked confused.

Janovah: Flash Freeze, Light Power.

As I had said that, Torn fell through the trap door. I rushed over to help him. He wasn't breathing...was I too late? He was just lying there, still. I raised an arm and brought it down with force on his stomach. He miraculously coughed and started breathing and gasping. He was thrashing a little, trying to comprehend the situation. I heard Guards rushing downstairs, and then two of them charged at us, looking a little suprised. I charged back, and cut one's throat with a wild swing of my sword while Kat expertly shot another in the chest. I killed a person. But they couldn't be left alive after seeing us. I turned back to Torn. Who was standing up, shocked.

Torn: Janovah?  
Janovah: I'm the future version...oh no! We have to hurry!

We had twenty seconds to get back to Dash. I took Torn's hand and we ran...almost there...12...11...10...Just a few more feet...6...5...4...3...One more step...1...YES. We made it.

Janovah: DASH! I did it!  
Dash: Did what? Where did you come from?

I retold the account of everything that happened.

Dash: I was counting on this when Samos, Onin, and I were planning. If I forgot, or didn't know, or whatever, what you had done, we did it right.

Torn looked baffled.

Torn: So I was dead, but now I'm not...this is giving me a splitting headache.  
Dash: What matters now is to get you out.  
Janovah: Where do we go?  
Dash: Torn and Kat will be going to Franerik. It's cool now, I can go back. Janovah, I want you to go back to Freedom HQ like nothing happened.  
Janovah: Wait!! If we were only going to be gone for ten seconds, why did you stay? You didn't need to cover for me!  
Dash: I wanted to see if you could do it on your own.

I felt kind of mad. But still, Dash snuck Kat and Torn out of the back. I just went back to Freedom HQ and kept my nose clean like a good girl. I mainly just roamed, kicking snack machines, staring out of windows...At night fall I decided to go back to the cabin, or to my _room,_ as I now called it. I was three corners away when something grabbed me around the waist, and put a sweaty hand on my eyes. I screamed, trying to attract attention and help.

Janovah: Help! I'm being attacked!!!

I felt a pulling on my belt and realized my weapons were pulled away. I grabbed and the hands hold me, but could not pull them off. There must have been three people holding me, then more grabbed my arms. A male voice yelled frantically.

Voice: Sedate her!

I felt a tough grip on my chin yank my jaw open and felt something go in, like a pill. The hand then snapped my mouth shut and another sort of smacked my bottom jaw and I swallowed the object. I bit a hand a hand near my mouth, and a guy yelled.

Voice: This was easier without that rat-girl here to protect her!

I snapped free of the arms and ran, but I was getting tired, really fast. I finally fell, almost completely numb. For a long time, I felt lifting and being carried, until I came to rest on a matress that seemed to move. It finally came to rest, and I closed my eyes.

Voice: Get some more pills! And get some anisthetic going!

I felt the familiar feeling of a mask on my face, and the smell of Bioxygen. I was becoming less aware, going unconsious.

Voice: It's for your own good, honey. For all our good.

It went black, and I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes, and they once again felt heavy. The first thing I saw was a sign that said, "Intensive Care" on it. I just kept staring becoming more and more aware. I had a raging stomachache and a splitting headache. I had verious objects attached to verious parts of my anatomy. I was wearing nothing but a thin white shirt and shorts. I realized they must have done the expirimental operation that Dash told me about, they must have removed the dark maker. Though it brought relief...I survived the operation, the dark maker was out of my body. I closed my eyes again, about to fall asleep, when...

Dash: Janovah?

I snapped open my eyes, and saw Dash standing over me, with a worried look.

Dash: Oh, Janovah, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I let my guard down.

I managed to open my mouth.

Janovah: It's okay...

But my voice was so weak, I could only hear the "okay".

Dash: No, it's not. You may be alive, but that Dark Maker spawn is too. It can call for help! Dark Makers communicate mainly through telepathy.

I tried to speak again, ask how Kat and Torn were.

Janovah:...Kat...  
Dash: They're okay, I took them to Franerik. I have to talk to Samos and Onin, they'll know what to do.

Dash ran out the room. Who were Samos and Onin? I slept on it, and for about three days I was blob, just lying there, sleeping and pondering. I decided enough was enough, I was getting out. I sat up, but it took alot of effort. I began pulling things out and off. Finally I was free, I shakily climbed off the bed. I snuck out of the room. This was a different building. I slunk around corners unseen, wishing I could find my clothes. I eventually ended up back where I was, and I found my clothes right next to the bed. Duh. I changed quickly, and then hurried out of the door again. It took about an hour to find my way out. I exited the building. It was really cold outside. As I walked away from the building, I saw the sign on it said, "Haven City Hospital". After alot of walking, I came to the fortress, and by wall was a tent. That was really out of the ordinary. I snuck up to the entrance, and I heard voices, one was Pecker's, and another was an old man's.

Pecker: Onin says you must let the past go.  
Dash: Yeah, great, thanks for the words of wisdom.  
Samos: The govrnment is in over its head. If we don't get Janovah on the throne soon we call be in serious peril.  
Dash: I have a feeling Janovah won't do it. She's not exactly the "Queenly" type. I'm afraid ingnorance might run in the family.

_Hey!_

Samos: We don't have any other choice. If we can convince her to take the throne, as advisors we can turn the tables in our favor.  
Pecker: Onin says it's not right to try and manipulate young Janovah.  
Samos: She's young and naive. If we don't someone else will.  
Pecker: Onin says you never thought that about Jak, and Janovah's older than he was.  
Samos: Janovah is not Jak. Jak would seize an opputunity like this, not wait around to be killed.  
Dash: Janovah is NOT naive.  
Samos: I beg to differ. She lapped up your story about the light eco radiation. She'll believe anything anyone tells her.

That's just...mean. But it was sort of true...all this time, I've never doubted what anyone had told me.

Pecker: Onin says you should not think so lowly of Janovah.  
Dash: I second that, she took on the precursors. She has a great ability to make split-second desicions in dangerous situations with good judgment. She is very capable, I already proved this when Janovah went back in time and saved Torn and Kat.  
Samos: One act does not prove a thing. She can't even control her dark powers yet.  
Pecker: I'm going to say something for myself. Frankly, I think we should let her call the shots.

I wanted to inch a little closer, so I could peep inside, but I tripped and fell into plain view.

Dash: Janovah!

I got up, and inside the tent was full of copious candles and pottery. I saw a short old man with green skin and misshapen eyes, Dash, and old lady who appeared to be blind, and Pecker standing on a plate on her head.

Janovah: This has to be the strangest gathering I've ever seen. Like a circus sideshow! A hairball, a green man, a blind old lady with an obnoxious parrot monkey thing that quotes whatever she says.  
Dash: Did you run away from the hospital? _Again?_  
Samos: Good judgment, huh?  
Janovah: If I hadn't I would have found out you were going to manipulate me like a puppet! Do you see any wires here? No! I'm not going to do anything you say! Like Pecker said, I'M calling the shots!  
Samos: I KNEW this would happen.  
Dash: Look, we can discuss this tommorow.

Dash rushed me out of the tent, into a zoomer and to Freedom HQ. We got to my room, and I sat down on the bed.

Dash: You just woke up from your surgery and you're roaming the city?  
Janovah: I'm fine! I'll be okay!  
Dash: You scare people, you stare death in the face, and then do something reckless right after?

Dash didn't have time to finish the thought.

Computer Voice: Security Breach on Level Five! Specimen #3094 has escaped!

Dash: Shit!  
Janovah: What?  
Dash: 3094 is the Dark Maker they took out of you.

I swallowed hard.

Dash: Stay here! I mean it!

Dash sprinted out of the room. She could run fast. She shut the door behind her. I flopped on my bed, and curled up. But then a horrible realization came to me, I was vunerable. I just lay there, cold with fear. I closed my eyes for a few minutes..._it's going to be okay,_ I told myself. Then I heard the doorknob turn, and relased, turned again, and the door was pushed ajar..._what if it was...?_ With a final push, the door swung open, and there stood the Dark Maker. It looked exactly like the one from my dreams. Its body was tall, and it's two huge blob eyes were blue, just like mine. It shrieked, and started coming into my room, very slowly. It had giant claws on its toes and fingers. It sniffed through two slimy nostrils, and opened its mouth, revealing a set of fang-like teeth, dripping with ribbons of saliva. It stuck its tongue out, sort of licking the air. It was purplish and slimy. It looked just like Rin's tongue. I remember what his tongue looked like when he licked my neck...that night. The dark maker whipped its head at me, and approached, and stopped right in front of me, and started licking the air again. Was it blind? I reached over to my end table and my fingers found a glass of water. I threw it, over the dark maker's head, and it shattered against the door. The dark maker instantly whipped around and rushed over to the source of noise. It stepped out of the door, moved a few feet out, and I jumped up and raced over to the door. The noise made the dark maker jump, and turned around, trying to judge where I was. I snapped the door shut, and found there was a lock. The creature began to bang the barrier down, and I was trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

The door wasn't going to hold much longer. I decided to call for help.

Janovah: HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!

No response. I waited a few minutes, and tried again.

Janovah: HELP!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!

The door was about to give. The hinges were waning, about to break.

Janovah: HELP!! THE DARK MAKER!!!

I inched back to the very back of the room. I was unarmed, completely open to attack. Finally, with a horrible whine, and the splitting of wood, the door fell with a horrible crash. I realized I had one option: FIGHT. The Dark Maker charged at me quickly, but I dodged expertly and the Dark Maker crashed into the wall. It roared with pain and jumped around, getting the idea of where I was. It charged again, and I swerved and fell onto my bed. I felt something in my bed covers. I had to hurry, the Dark Makers head was moving oddly. I slid my hand into the bed covers. My fingers came to a handle-Torn's knife! I pulled it out.

Janovah: Thank you Torn...

But I shouldn't have said that, because then the Dark Maker found where I was and immdiately prepared to attack. Then out of nowhere, a stinger poked out of its abdomen...gross! It charged once more, and using my arms I propelled myself off the bed. I fell on to the floor, hard, back first. I got up immediately and the creature began to slash and sting the bed. I exhaled too loudly, and the monster pin pointed me again. It jumped before I could move, and it landed right over me, legs on either side. The stinger dangled omniously. It struck-but landed inches to the right of my head. I grasped the knife tight, and made a swift swing with my sword, and cut off its stinger. It shrieked and tried to stab me with its claws, but I had already slid from underneath. I stood up, and the thing's bleeding stinger fell of my stomach. I raised the knife, and brought it down on its spine. With blood-curdling CRACK its spine snapped, and it shreiked again, and fell, paralyzed. It was still alive, still a threat. I walked around to its neck, raised my knife again, and impaled its neck. The creature gave a final shriek, and died. I panted, and dropped the bloody knife to the floor. Just then, I heard voiced outside in the hall. Oh yeah, real convienent.

Dash: JAN!! JAN!! I'm coming!!

She appeared in the doorway, and saw the bloody mess on the floor.

Dash: Is it...dead?  
Janovah: I hope so.  
Dash: Wow...You took it on all by yourself?  
Janovah: Yes.

We exited the room, and found a bunch a flittering scientists arguing.

Janovah: How? How did that thing grow that fast?  
Scientist: Dark Eco Enhancements. But the damage is already done! It managed to call for the rest! This won't be like the last assault...  
Seem: This whole plan was folly.

Seem was standing there, his hands behind his back, but with a really pissed off look.

Seem: You chose to keep the creature alive. And now the whole world will suffer!  
Janovah: We repelled them once, we can do it again!  
Seem: That attack was smaller, Heroine, this is the whole nation of Dark Makers. A full scale invasion! We must alert the Precursors!  
Janovah: I have to talk to Torn...I want to take up the throne to Haven City.

Everyone looked suprised.

Scientist: What? I mean, if you truly wish.

So I left, down several halls, and out of the door, alone. I found a zoomer, and rode to an air train, and took it to Franerik. When I got there, the place was a wreck. I mean it looked like a neuclear bomb hit it. Of course, I had no idea where to go. I sought out a person, a shaky man.

Janovah: Hey-Hey you! I'm looking for a guy named Torn.  
Man: They're coming!! You have no time to look for people!! The Dark Makers are coming!!  
Janovah: Yeah, I'm quite aware of that. Do you know where Torn is?  
Man: Torn?? I've heard of him!!

This guy was really starting to bug me. His voice was shaky and he stuttered.

Janovah: Where is Torn?  
Man: Torn?? Torn is on that alley over there...in a little place that used be part of Haven City...  
Janovah: Okay...  
Man: WE NEVER MET!!! WE NEVER HAD THIS CONVERSATION!!

The guy sprinted off aimlessly. What a whack job. I made my way to the alley he had pointed out. The place looked vaguely like Haven. I came to a door with a green circle and a strange logo on it. The logo had a skull on a T looking thing, and the skull was cracked and it had a hammer over it. The door flew open, and revealed a set of stairs. I stepped down the stairs, to another door, which was light pink, and flew open. I saw Torn with his back turned. He turned around, and saw me.

Torn: Janovah! What are doing here?  
Janovah: I had to see you. I had to tell you about the things that have happened.

I started at when the doctors had kidnapped me and operated on me and went to me getting there.

Torn: They operated on you? Without consent?

I shook my head.

Torn: That has to be illegal.

He sat down on the floor next to a burning furnace.

Torn: Come on, pull up a floor.  
Janovah: I'm just wondering...are you okay now?  
Torn: Yeah, there was some little chip thing on my head. I have no idea where it came from.

He pointed to a table covered in papers. It was dark, and there a blaring light over it. I walked up to the table and picked up a little peice of metal. It was odd. I pocketed it, and went over to Torn and sat down close to him. It felt impossible to have a normal conversation with him.

Torn: This place used to be the Headquarters of the Underground, when we were fighting the Baron. I used to spend alot of time here. Giving out missions. It was lonely, it felt pretty lonely.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and rested it close to his neck. He began to tell a story about how my father stirred up Krimzon Guards, how my father met his child self, how my father vanquished Praxis. Daxter used to tell me similiar stories, but I never believed it. I closed my eyes, I was close to sleep...

Torn: Janovah? Am I boring you?  
Janovah: No...just tired.

He pulled me in tight, and squeezed. He kissed my head...I fell asleep peacefully. I loved every second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up because I felt a nudging on my body. I opened my eyes and Torn standing over me. I was on the bottom bunk of one of the beds.

Torn: Wow, you must have been tired. I'll be back. I hope you stay, but I can't make you. You won't be alone, though. Daxter agreed to come...believe me, I TRIED to get Kat or Dash, but they're too busy. Oh-and if anybody knocks or anything, don't answer. If they discover you, they might try to hurt you...the emporer is very greedy.

Torn put his hand to my face, he touched my chin and lifted it to face him.

Torn: You look worried. There will be many trials ahead, Janovah, and you will overcome them.

Torn turned away and left. I sat few a few hours on the bed, pondering. Where was Daxter? It was then that I heard the doors open and close, fast, and I heard running down the stairs. I still had Torn's knife tucked away in a loop in my belt. I took it out and held it and clenched my teeth for a battle. But the intruder swooped around the corner, and it was only Torn.

Torn: They're here!!! Jan, we have to go on the front line! Haven City is in trouble!  
Janovah: But you're an outlaw!  
Torn: Outlaw or not, our friends need us!

I lowered the knife.

Janovah: Oh yeah, this is yours.

I handed him his knife. He put it into its slot. He then pulled out my gun, and threw it to me. He also threw a strange barrel. It had green ammo. I loaded it up.

Torn: That's a Terror-Strike, that is. It's the new auto-rifle. It's got better aiming and presicion than the Vulcan.

He gave me several magazines of ammo. I strapped them across my body, like a vest.

Torn: Oh yeah, I have some other toys for you.

He gave me two blades, both red, a sort of knife thing for the end of my gun, some armor, that I recognized to be my father's, and pair of square googles. I began to strap on the gear, and Torn gave me a suprised look.

Torn: Jan...I've seen you look so...fierce. The Dark Makers will be entering our atmosphere within the next twenty-five minutes...We have to hurry.

Before I got going, I used one of my new blades to cut my hair. It was really long then, so I shortened it quite a bit, and tied it into a tight bun. I was ready to fight. I finally tied my red head band around my neck.

Torn and I left quickly. We hurried to the air train, and for what seemed like decades we got back to Haven city. We ran to Freedom HQ, where the Freedom League were gathering. I saw bright lights in the sky...I was tensing up...The guards immdiately tried to arrest Torn, but I cocked my gun threatningly. They stopped immediately.

Guard: My lady...he's a criminal, and by law-  
Janovah: Screw the laws. I'm in charge now. Give him a weapon!  
Guard: But...Lady Janovah...  
Janovah: DO IT!

He tossed Torn a rifle obdiently.

Torn: Those fiends will rake us without even setting targets!  
Janovah: If we look like a threat, maybe we can drive them off!  
Torn: The element of suprise.  
Janovah: We have to hurry, set an ambush!  
Torn: The first walkers will be landing in the port.  
Janovah: TO THE PORT!!

The army ran quickly to the port. I began to usher them into positions, aiming their weapons. I finally took postion in the middle, up front. I armed my gun, and pulled out a blade. I saw streaks of purple coming towards us.

Torn: The drop pods!

Seem stepped beside me.

Janovah: Get out of the area!  
Seem: I have to witness this event.  
Janovah: You'll get killed! Seem, you have to leave!

But Seem wouldn't budge. There was nothing I could do. But I braced myself for a long, hard battle. The first drop pod was landing. It splashed in to the port. I raised my blade. The soliders took aim. The pod opened up...a large walker put its foot out. I lowered my blade.

Janovah: FIRE!!!  
Torn: Fire at will!

Shots starting flying past my head. They hammered the walker, but it kept going. The men kept firing, until the walker fell apart. The people cheered. But then two familiar people pushed by the crowd and stood on either side of me.

Dash: So, somebody's getting assertive.  
Kat: Whoa, you look different.  
Janovah: It's about time I ran my own life.

I cocked my weapon as three drop pods landed. I aimed for one right in front of me. I held down the trigger, and I was almost thrown back by the force. It fired fast, but the light was so bright from it I had to put my goggles on my eyes. I found that the goggles found the weak spots for me, and outlined the targets. I fired at each target, and quickly took out the Dark Maker. But more drop pods were landing by the minute. Torn came to me, looking concerned.

Torn: You idea was a good plan, up til now. Now what do we do. They have no intnetions of giving up.  
Janovah: Fall back! We need full air strike!  
Torn: Fall back to where?  
Janovah: To the palace section!  
Torn: Right. I'll have guerilla air stirkes with our best missiles!  
Janovah: Sounds good.

Torn ran amoungst the soliders.

Torn: FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE PALACE!! I WANT FULL GUERILLA AIR STRIKE ASAP! TAKE OUT THESE SONS OF BITCHES!

With a sploosh, two more drop pods had landed. The ship deposting them was now low over the city. It looked like a hairy booger to me. I saw fast Haven jets zipping around, launching missiles at walkers. Dark Makers were jumping from them, and coming up on shore. I engaged once more. I mowed down the dark makers.

Janovah: PLOW THE ROAD!

The men were backing. They had a quarter mile to go. I had to lead them. So I disengaged and ran to the front and led the weakening group to the front of the New Palace. I once again postioned them. Dark Makers were now in the city. The citizens had been evacuated to bunkers. I aimed, and engaged. Killing dark maker after dark maker. I clenched teeth, I mounted my feet, and hammered the hell out of them. But it was not enough, they were still coming strong. We had to stop the ship from launching drop pods...but how? We needed a turret. I turned to Torn, who was firing point-blank into a dark maker.

Janovah: TORN!  
Torn: What?  
Janovah: We need something to take out the ship!  
Torn: There's only the turret in the wasteland. But it needs the precursor stone, and it's long gone!

But Kat was nearby.

Kat: I can power it! If I can manage to get a red eco crystal big enough I think we can smack these guys hard!  
Janovah: Okay! I want that gun ASAP, and see if the eco bank has a red eco crystal we can use!

A commander was nearby.

Commander: You're asinine, lady! You're just absolutely rash and daft!  
Torn: Rash and daft like JAK! You heard her! I want it done!

I got word that a transport was already on its way to the nest to get the turret. I ducked behind some barbed wire and blasted the bejeezus out of incoming enemies. No matter how hard we hit them, the drop pods kept coming. I heard some guards saying it was hopeless. I kept firing. Torn ducked beside me.

Torn: It doesn't look good, Jan. I don't think we can win.  
Janovah: You won't give up hope on me solider, you got that right?  
Torn: Yes, M'am!  
Janovah: Hit them harder! Set up mortors! I want the full air force strike here! Release water mines! Send out blast bots!  
Torn: Yes, M'am!  
Janovah: What are our numbers, captain?  
Torn: We have 200 units appromately! They have 600 units, but if your turret idea works, we can take them!  
Janovah: See it done, solider!  
Torn: YES, M'AM!

Torn was actually talking to me like I was his superior. He rushed off and started yelling commands at commanders, and they got passed around. I stood up looked about to see small cannons be placed into the ground. I heard the distant clanking of Blast Bots. Bring it on. The walkers were pinned in the port. I heard explosions-yes, it was all coming together! I saw Torn firing into a crowd of dark makers.

Janovah: Captain, report!  
Torn: We're down to 196 units, our ammo is running dry! I have sent for fresh ammunition to be delivered! The gun has arrived, they're securing it to the top of the palace. The eco bank has informed us that they have one crystal to use, and they're fitting it. Your plan is coming together.

I saw a red glow from the top of the palace. I began to shout to my men.

Janovah: FIRE THE MORTORS! HIT THEM WITH ALL WE HAVE! MOVE IT, SOLIDERS! LET'S GO, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

The men fired harder, but a fresh wave of dark makers were blasting us. I heard explosions, the mortors being fired. Explosions ravaged both crowds. I found a trench to duck into, and I began to fire again, hard. I mowed the crowd like grass. More kept coming. We had to keep going, we had to go on. Torn once again came up to me.

Torn: The turret is ready to fire...whenever you wish to deploy.

I waited...the clouds were blocking the booger ship...

Torn: Your higness, if you wish to deploy, the time is now.

The clouds were parting. Here was our oppurtune moment.

Torn: Your highness-  
Janovah: DEPLOY!

Torn raised an arm and lowered it pointing at the ship. A red beam slammed the ship, and it exploded with tremendous force. There was cheer from the men.

Janovah: Let's finish this!  
Torn: Yes, M'am!  
Janovah: Charge!

Torn turned to the crowd once again did an arm signal, but his arm pointed to the dark maker army.

Torn: CHARGE!!!

We ran for them. I was in front. We were getting closer...WHAM. The blade on my gun collided with a dark maker. I fired into them, tearing the army limb from limb. My own troops followed, and shot the hell out of the remainders. The dark makers fell, wounded and dying. The last walkers were dismantled...We had won.

Torn: The battle is won!  
Janovah: We did it!  
Torn: The operation was a sucess, your higness.  
Janovah: You can stop calling me your highness, now.  
Torn: Janovah...we won. You are a great leader!

He leaned in and kissed me. It was brief, well enjoyed. The streets were covered in blood and bodies. Samos came up to me after Torn and I had parted.

Samos: It looks like I was too hard on you! I bet the Baron would have lost that battle hands down!  
Torn: Don't even compare her to Praxis!

Samos rushed off to something else. Torn and I hurried back to HQ for what was next.


	10. Chapter 10

Torn and I took an air train to Freedom HQ. We were in the room where Torn always was before the 'incident'. In that room was a large table that projected a map. Torn turned on the projector, and it showed a booger shape around a sphere.

Torn: The next assault is coming through the slums. A large scale invasion, but I doubt there will be anymore drop pods. But we're down to 123 units, and that's not good.  
Janovah: Torn, remember how last night you told me there was a Krimzon Guard war factory that my father shut down? And that the Freedom League confiscated all the deathbots?  
Torn: Uh-huh.  
Janovah: Are they operational?  
Torn: They should be. That's a brilliant idea!  
Janovah: How much time do we have left?  
Torn: They should make contact within twenty-four hours.  
Janovah: Can we have the army ready by then?  
Torn: We have no choice but to try.  
Janovah: We need more time.  
Torn: That's all the time we have, we don't have any other choice.  
Janovah: We can't hold through all of these assaults. We need a way to destroy them now! What are their postions?  
Torn: There's seven of them, plus one control ship. If we can knock it out, we can weaken the last seven and take them out with air strike. We captured a Dark Maker vessle. If we find someone to commandeer that and fly into the control ship, we can rid the world of the menace for good.  
Janovah: And of course by someone you mean me.  
Torn: Why? Why does it always have to be you?  
Janovah: It just does...  
Torn: We might not last long enough to have the ship ready.  
Janovah: I have to do this...  
Torn: Why? Why throw away your life?  
Janovah: Because of what they did to me.  
Torn: You mean Rin?  
Janovah: Yeah...  
Torn: You have to let it go, Janovah.

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

Torn: Don't let it haunt you for the rest of your life.  
Janovah: He RAPED me! He put that thing inside of me!  
Torn: Don't let Rin control your life.  
Janovah: Nobody is in control of my life anymore. I don't need anybody!  
Torn: You're letting it consume you, you're being controlled by your own emotions. Don't let it destroy who you are.  
Janovah: Nobody knows who I am.  
Torn: I do.

I was getting mad. Who did he think he was?

Janovah: What do you know about me?  
Torn: The Janovah I know is compassionate, the Janovah I know will do the right thing. I love you, Janovah.  
Janovah: The Janovah you know is long gone.  
Torn: Don't you know who you are anymore?

But I just turned to him briefly. He looked like a combination of sad, disappointed, and hurt. Then I jus turned away and left, slowly. I stopped in the hall, sat down, and leaned against the wall. Torn's words echoed in my mind. _You're letting it consume you, you're being controlled by your own emotions. Don't let it destroy who you are._ I thought to myself, _Who am I? What is my purpose? Why am I here?_ I got up, and stretched. I wasn't very fair to Torn at all. He's right-I have to let it go. I turned and went back into the room. I saw him, his shirt was partially undone, and he was looking at charts and maps. He looked up and saw me.

Janovah: I'm sorry. I'm so lost these days.

I walked over to him. He touched my face, on my cheek. I put put a hand on his shoulder. He used his other hand and put mine to his chest. I felt something there, along with his heartbeat. I grasped it and pulled it into the light-my seal.

Torn: That's who you are. Never forget.

I then pulled out the ring Torn gave me.

Janovah: What kind of eco is this crystal made from? It's clear.  
Torn: Pure eco. The only eco that can undo the damage of dark eco. But it's so rare, it's impossible to find. Only in the solid ice of Snowy Mountain. Nobody's been there in ages. Ask Daxter about it, shit, he was in the past, he's been there.

I remember Torn telling me about that too. He told it like it happened so long ago. Hell-it WAS long ago. Torn pulled my hand and the seal back close to his chest.

Torn: I wear it close to my heart everyday.

But then I heard screaming. It was Daxter.

Daxter: AAAH!!! BUILDING ONE FIRE!!! RUN!!!

Indeed we saw a curl of smoke enter the door. We hurried out of the building. We saw the source of the flames on the first floor. It was around a corner and it engulfed a large portion of the building. We got out of the door, and we saw everybody but Kat. Dash came to us, looking panicked.

Dash: Okay, you and Torn...that's everybody but Kat.  
Torn: Is she still inside?  
Dash: I think so.  
Daxter: Don't worry, Orange Lightning is on it!

Daxter sprinted back into the building. The minutes felt like hours. Soon the whole building was burning. Finally they controlled the flames. I saw a Freedom League guard escorted Kat in the street where we were. I ran over.

Janovah: Kat? Are you okay?  
Kat: Yes, yes I'm fine!  
Janovah: What about Daxter? Where's Daxter?

Torn came up behind me. The guard didn't answer. I knew what that meant...No. Not Daxter! Why Daxter? I threw myself around Torn and cried. He kept saying "Shh" over and over, trying to calm me down.

Torn: This was no accident. We're in trouble, without an HQ we could lose this war very fast.

I had to admit. We were in trouble.

**_End of Act 2_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_ACT 3_**

We were definately in a bind. We had no HQ and a withering army. But-Pure Eco? Maybe it's the key. Pure Eco could undo the damage of Dark Eco, maybe it could stop the Dark Makers. I turned to Torn.

Janovah: I'm having a thought here. If Pure Eco can undo Dark Eco, maybe we could use it to turn the Dark Makers back into Precursors.  
Torn: It's an idea.  
Janovah: Perhaps we can gather a party to scurry over to that Snowy Mountain place, we can get some crystals of it. What do you think?

Then I heard a familiar female voice, the Commander that questioned my gun idea during the battle.

Commander: Why didn't we think of that? Oh yeah, because it's STUPID! Only a lunatic would do that! We don't have the manpower or the resources to launch such a campain! and what would you DO with the eco anyway? Make a giant beam and put it on that little vessle?  
Janovah: Hey, that's a great idea.  
Torn: We can outfit an air train to fly up the mountain.  
Commander: Well I say...

The commander pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me. Stupid bitch.

Commander: WE GIVE THEM HER!  
Torn: Put that gun down or I'll shoot you myself! She's not the one they're after! We should set up HQ somewhere and fast. I also want the old KG deathbots ready for battle.

The Commander lowered her gun in disgust. She stalked away angerily.

Torn: We're going to need a party to go up to Snowy Mountain.  
Janovah: I'll go.  
Torn: Ugh, do you have to do EVERYTHING?  
Janovah: Yes. This was MY idea.  
Torn: Fine! I'm coming with you. I'll gather more men.  
Janovah: I'll leave Samos in charge of the war efforts.  
Torn: How will we get there?  
Janovah: Dax gave me a map from a looong time ago. It's right around a volcanic crater. I have it in my pack in-Oh CRAP! MY STUFF!! It was in my room! That was everything I owned, my map, my compass, and my photo album!!  
Guard: You mean this thing?

A Guard had been nearby. He was holding a slightly singed nylon pack-My pack!

Janovah: That's it!! Thank heavens!

I took it from him and strapped it on my back.

Torn: Meet me at the old Underground Hideout.

I nodded, and he turned away and began moving through the crowd of Freedom League people in the street. I raced away and found the Stadium which was still being rebuilt. I walked in the garage section. It was empty, except for a few zoomers, and my Desert Screamer. I got inside it. It was a weird feeling to be sitting in it again. I started it up, and pressed the gas. It was bumpy, but exciting. I drove out of the Stadium at top speed. I looked up in the sky to see a booger ship hovering low over the slums. As I was passing through the slums, I saw the ship in greater detail. It was alot more threatning looking now. I came to a door, one with many locks, probably one of the security doors from the Baron's rule. It slid open, to reveal sand, and hot desert. I made it to the Wasteland. I had noticed the City was empty of people; this was good, nobody to get killed. I pumped the gas and raced along the sand. There was a storm coming, so I had to hurry. After a while the place became familiar. I found the wall-less city again. I raced through the city, attracting alot of attention. But I didn't care. I went around the old corner and into the alley. I parked my buggy, and went inside the hideout. I waited for Torn, and meanwhile I saw many pictures. One was a brown haired man, with giant hands and shoulders, and his face was partially covered in metal. I read two words on the poster. "Baron Praxis". He tortured my father with dark eco, he gave me these dark powers. I saw another poster, it said "Errol" on it. That was Errol? He looked like a dork to me. I heard the doors open and close, and I turned around and saw Torn standing right behind me.

Torn: I see you took the long way around. I have some men to help us, they're all outside.

Torn took my hand. His hand was sweaty, not exactly comfortable to hold at the moment. He led me outside. I saw five men in a row, two of which I recognized; Sig and Jinx. One of the other men was a wastelander, named "Ome", according to Torn. The other was a former KG by the name of Pim. The last one was in fact, a woman. We only noticed her when she spoke.

?????: And what profit is in it for us?

Her hair was very light blonde in the front, but from there it was sable black. Torn looked suprised and smiled. Who WAS she? She better not be another girlfriend.

Torn: Sli? Is that really you?  
Sli: Yes. I heard about this, and I thought I would come help.  
Torn: It's been so long!

Oh really? I spoke bitterly.

Torn: Oh yeah, this is Janovah, she's my-  
Janovah: _Fiance._  
Torn: Janovah, this is Sli, my sister.

Now I really felt dumb! Sli was his sister!

Janovah: Oh...  
Sli: Pleased to meet you...oh, where are my manners?

She knelt down.

Sli: Your majesty...

_Are you messing with me?_

She stood back up and gave me a wry look. I hated her on the spot. I glared at her.

Torn: We should get going.

We turned and left the alley, and at the opening there was an air train. The four men and Sli got in the back, why Torn and I sat up front. There were only two seats in the front, and there was a retangular hole that let us see in the back. I saw several large explosives.

Sig: We might need these.

I saw him loading in the Gila Stomper and Desert Screamer in the back of the crago bay. Damn, this was train was freaking huge. Jinx and Ome were loading on ammo, and Sli and Pim were loading food. Finally everything was packed. I took off my pack, and opened it. I pulled out my map and compass. The back hatch closed, and I felt us lifting.

Torn: Hang on, it's been a while since I've done this.

I didn't really feel like talking to him. I looked out of the windshield and saw the world shrinking below us. We starting going foward, North according to my compass.

Torn: Pull out your map, see if you can make heads or tails of it.

I finally figured out were currently over the area that was once the Forbidden Jungle. Torn had the steering wheel locked in, and he was sipping water out of glass bottle. We hit some turbulance, and he dropped the bottle, and it smashed on the floor. There wasn't much water left, but glass was everyewhere. Torn and I started to pick it up. I had a particuarly large shard in my hand when we hit another bump. It startled me, so I accidentally grasped the shard too hard and cut my hand. I dropped the shard. The cut was deep, and stund painfully. Torn threw the glass he had in his hands into a trash compartment, then he took my hand and looked at it.

Torn: Ouch...that looks nasty.

I pulled my hand away, and rummaged around in my pack, and found a white strip of fabric and started wrapping it around my hand. He then took my hand again.

Torn: Let me.

I was still feeling sort of mad. _Grow up,_ I told myself. He wrapped the cloth gently around my hand, and tied the cloth in a knot.

Torn: Are you mad at me? What did I do?  
Janovah: It's not you...it's...  
Torn: Sli? She's just jealous.

I checked my compass, the map, and I looked out of the windshield. There was a white mass coming our way.

Janovah: We're coming up on Snowy Mountain.  
Torn: Oh...

He unlocked the steering wheel, and began to steer it for the mountain. After about forty minutes, we were landed on a cliff.

Torn: We should rest here tonight and set off tommorow.

Torn closed a little hatch over the rectangular hole. The men were playing go-fish, and it was becoming noisy. I stared out of the windshield. It was growing dark.

Torn: Finally we have some time to ourselves.

I looked at him. He was smiling. He reached over and stroked my face again. His hand was warm, but sort of rough. I closed my eyes. I had to breathe deep, the air was thin. And it was a little chilly. It was becoming a little harder to breathe.

Janovah: Am I the only one having trouble breathing?  
Torn: You've never been up this high, you're not used to it.

I gasped for air...how do people survive like this?

Janovah: I can't breathe...

I stopped breathing, I totally out of air.


	12. Chapter 12

The dark feeling was slipping back to me. I was cold and sweaty feeling at the same time. My skin turned pale, my eyes from ocean blue to black, my tetth to fangs, and my short, stubby, worn nails grew to long black claws. The voice started in my haed again...

Voice: You can never stop what comes...dark eco cannot be stopped.

A vision came into my mind...I saw the city burning, the Dark Makers ravaging my loved ones...all dead. I shook the vision, but I was still in my Dark Form. The message whipped through my head again...KILL, KILL, KILL...I saw Torn, paralyzed with fear...I realized I was breathing again. Wouldn't be fun to kill them all? I jumped up, and all in a blur, I struck, I felt my claws tear flesh...But then a fresh message came though my mind...What have I done? I returned to my normal state...There was blood all over the floor. I found Torn, slumped over in his seat, grasping his neck...I had slashed his throat, but not deep enough to kill him.

Janovah: Where'd that come from? My dark powers just went beserk!! Oh Torn, I'm so sorry!  
Torn: You'll have to...carry on without me. I'm not sure I'm going to make it!

He coughed, and it splattered more blood everywhere. I killed him, I murdered my true love. I unhinged the cover on the hole.

Janovah: HELP!! I need help!!

I immediately heard rummaging and russling and shouting of people coming up to the front...the air was going thin again. The dark feeling coming back...I had to fight it. They were going to blame me...They would tell people...I had to kill them, wouldn't it be neat? NO-I had to fight it...Yes, it would be very neat to kill them all...STOP!...I could put out Sig's other eye, heh heh heh...What was wrong with me?

Torn: It's...happening again.

Oh yeah? Well first I can finish ripping out your throat, then ring your skinny little neck. Then I can put out Sig's eye, and I can disembowel Jinx, the stupid jackass. Yes, KILL THEM ALL! Watch the snow turn red! I would be unstoppable! I'll have their GUTS for a SCARF! Teach those filthy ungrateful citizens to respect their Queen...The door on Torn's side pulled open.

Sig: What the hell happened here?

I lunged, filthy Spargus scum!! DIE! I felt my claws peice metal, but they were stuck. I was pretty much blind in a sense. I felt myself being held back...NO, NO, NOOO!!! It all went cold, the air heavy...Not again. What was wrong? My dark side was going insane. My claws were gone, so I was unstuck. My skin was tan again, not pale blue.

Janovah: Dark powers...going crazy...killed Torn!!!  
Jinx: He's not dead yet.

My vision came to and I saw that I was standing in the snow, covered with blood. All of the crew besides Jinx, who was lifting Torn out of the vehicle was present behind Sig.

Sli: We should contact Samos...and Janovah...please try not to do anything STUPID...

I stayed in the bloody cockpit while the others brought Torn into the back. I picked up the radio on the pannel.

Janovah: in.  
Samos: Janovah? Is that you? What's the problem?  
Janovah: My dark powers are going beserk, I attacked Torn and Sig  
Samos: I was afraid of that. Pure eco can erase dark eco, so your dark side, I imagine, does not respond well with it.

I realized something-I could get rid of the dark eco in my body, be free from it!

Janovah: So being around Pure Eco makes my dark side's undies go in a bunch? Why haven't you spoken of this before?  
Samos: Well since you're such a 'great heroine' I thought you might have been able to control your dark powers by now!

I was becoming angry.

Samos: JAK didn't have much of a problem controlling HIS dark powers...  
Janovah: I'm not Jak! You said so yourself!  
Samos: Jak faced the same evil. He faced the Dark Makers, and defeated them.

Just then Sli burst in.

Sli: Let ME talk to Samos now!

I handed her the radio and got out. The snow was crunchy under my boots. It was also very cold outside. I went around back, and inside I found Torn lying on a blanket spread out on the floor. He wasn't awake. I stroked his forehead, he was cold. There were large white bandages around his neck. I got up, and on a nearby table I found another blanket and put it on top of Torn. Hot tears slid off my face. I closed my eyes and let them fall. But I then felt a rough, yet cool hand hand touch my face. I opened my eyes, and saw that Torn had his eyes open. The blue color that was once vibrant in his eyes was paling. I thought of all of those I had lost...Daxter, my father. And now I was about to lose Torn.

Torn: I'm dying, Janovah.

I continued to sob over him, until I found my tears started to glow blue...some fell through the bandage on his neck...Torn gasped...After a minute or two the color in his body was returning. He took off the bandage to reveal the wound has completely healed-it was phenomenon.

Torn: Your tears have healing powers!  
Janovah: It's a light power! Light Tears!  
Torn: I'm okay now...Incredible.

He sat up, looking as healthy as ever.

Torn: Jan, you're one in a million.

Ha, ha Samos. Bet my old man couldn't do THAT.


	13. Chapter 13

Word of my Miracle Tears got around fast. Everyone asked alot of questions. However, I felt guilty. If these tears had come when my father was dying, could I have saved him? I lay awake, late at night, in the cockpit which had been cleaned up. Torn was noticably asleep. His legs were kicked up on the steering panel, his eyes were gently closed, and his face was peaceful. I was staring out of the windshield, where snow was gently falling. Little tiny crystals, so fragile, yet so bold. The little snow crystals were piling up on the windshield, making it hard to see. Eventually the gentle display soothed my mind into sleep. I awoke with a gruff yet soft voice calling my name.

Torn: Janovah...wake up.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was...white.

Torn: We have to go soon.

I tilted my head in Torn's direction. His eyelids were a little droopy, and his voice was raspy and drowsy. I began to pack my things, my compass, my map, everything. Torn checked his supplies, and armed himself. I strapped on my pack and armor, and reloaded my gun. Although I wasn't sure what we were going to need weapons for. Torn didn't say anything to me or look at me much. Was he mad at me?

Janovah: Did I do something wrong?  
Torn: No.  
Janovah: You won't talk to me or anything.  
Torn: I'm nervous.  
Janovah: Why? Have you been here?  
Torn: Last time...I was here with the Krimzon Guard looking for Dark Eco Crystals. I came to a bridge of ice, and after everybody already crossed, I was last and I fell through, down to a ledge and got hurt real bad. Over a year of Physical Therapy. I've been afraid of heights ever since.

His eyes were low, and his expression dark. He turned his back to me and lifted hs red scarf thing up to reveal a long, wide mark on the back of his neck. He dropped the scarf back down, turned in my direction, and looked into my eyes.

Torn: After that I quit the Krimzon Guard. I teamed up with the Underground, and the Shadow promised I wouldn't have worry about doing missions in high places.

So _that's_ why Torn quit. Not nessesarily because Praxis was evil, but because he was hurt...But both had dangers, why pick one over the other?

Torn: When I was in the hospital, I didn't exactly get good treatment. People thought I was a wuss for being afraid of heights after the accident.

Well that conviently filled in the plot-hole. 

Janovah: I'm so sorry, I had no idea.

He reached out and touched my cheek again. Despite the bitter cold, his hand was warm, just I remembered it to be. He leaned foward, and pulled me gently forward and we shared a warm passionate kiss. This was the perfect moment, quiet and tranquil. We continued to kiss, and we fell back to the floor. I could feel his breath close to my throat, when the door on Torn's side flew open again.

Sli: OH MY GOD!!

Has she made it her mission to annoy the everlasting crap out of me? We were sharing a moment, here! Torn had a pretty annoyed look on his face. Then he got a devious smile on his face.

Torn: Can you give us twenty minutes?  
Sli: We have to go now! You two can roll around in the sheets later!

I could not help but to find that funny. I burst out laughing.

Torn: I'm sure you'll understand SOMEDAY, hopefully.

Torn got off of me, and stretched.

Torn: It's still dark, man!

Indeed it was still dark, and freezing cold. Torn helped me out of the vehicle. Sli stared disapprovingly. She slammed the door behind us, and small icicles tumbled and shattered from it. The cold stung my skin as we headed to the back of the vehicle. Sig already had the Gila Stomper ready to go. I loaded my pack into the back of the Desert Screamer. Torn dropped his weapons and ammo into the back. He got in on the passenger side, while I took the driver's seat. Sig was driving the Gila Stomper, while the others were in back.

Sig: Don't go too fast now, Cherries. It's your job to drive ahead and play scout. It you see any metal heads coming this way, let us know. Just don't go too fast and leave us, this puppy is not built for speed.

I started up the Screamer, and lightly pushed the gas. If this thing can handle sand, it can handle snow. Torn installed a radar on the dash outlining our position and where we were going. Pretty soon we were going good. Torn stood up in his seat and had his scraf over his mouth and nose to protect them from the ice that was now falling. He had a pair binoculars on, looking for metal heads.

Janovah: Not much farther now...any sign of danger?  
Torn: Nope, not yet.

I finally followed the radar to the site. It was a large wall of solid ice, but with an eerie glow to it.

Torn: All the pure eco we can get is in there.

Torn pointed at the wall of ice. The Gila Stomper pulled up behind us, and the others unloaded explosives. Jinx put down a very large barrel next to the wall.

Jinx: You might wanna back those up there, Jakky Jr.

I pulled the Desert Screamer to a safe distance. Sig pulled the Gila Stomper next to it.

Jinx: Keep your heads down! 3...2...1...

BOOM. Ice shattered everywhere. a large chunk fell on my head and I black out for a minute. I opened my eyes and saw Torn looking at me with a worried expression. My head hurt like hell.

Torn: Are you okay? A giant piece of ice shattered on your head!

I was a little discombobulated.

Janovah: I'm a little dizzy. But I think I'm alright.

We hopped out of the Screamer and saw where the ice wall was, there were chunks of a clear substance littering the ground. There was one near my foot, I bent down to pick it up.

Sli: Don't touch it! What did I say about doing stupid things?

But I didn't listen. I grabbed it. The air was going thin again...but I wasn't changing in appearance. Instead, out of nowhere, a Dark Janovah claw came out of my chest. Then the whole arm, and the body. Dark Janovah was free. There was no wound on my body, but I saw the monsterous creature standing before us.

Dark Janovah: Yes....I am FREE!

My dark self had seperated from me.

Everyone was petrified with fear as the creature sped off. Now it was different; I was my own worst enemy.


	14. Chapter 14

I lay in the cold snow, still trying to register what happened. I was now stripped of my Dark Powers. The crew just stared at me in shock.

Sli: What was that?  
Janovah: My dark side has seperated from me!  
Torn: The pure eco must have tried to erase the dark eco inside you, so the Dark Side must have made a break for it.  
Sli: NOBODY ever listens to me! And to think, this is our Queen-to-be!  
Janovah: You're a little low on the political scale to be mouthing off!  
Sig: Whoa, cherries, we still have a task at hand!

I got up and brushed the freezing snow off. I was still grasping the pure eco crystal. But then out of nowhere, a strange, low voice boomed from the chasm from which we had blown out the pure eco.

Voice: You have freed the precursor entity within the ice tomb that our dark counterparts have locked us in...And for that, we give a gift, one which will turn the tide in the war, and ensure your survival.

We all turned to the dark hole. Suddenly, a bright blue light blinded us for a few seconds, and when it faded, we saw something very shocking.

_It was Daxter._

Daxter: I must be in heaven!  
Janovah: Daxter!!

Daxter was on his knees. He looked up and spotted Torn.

Daxter: AAAGH!! TORN'S HERE! THIS MUST BE THE OTHER PLACE!  
Torn: Wha-YOU JACKASS!!! You're not in hell, but if you don't shut your dumbass mouth up I can take you there!  
Janovah: You're not dead!  
Daxter: I'm not??? But-I was in the building, fire was everywhere, and then that support beam fell...and WHAM, I end up here.  
Torn: THIS is our insurance for survival?  
Sli: So THIS is what the precursors send our 'Great Queen'...a fuzzy talking RAT!  
Daxter: Watch it toots!

I knew Daxter was going to say something lewd...but not to TORN'S sister!! I began gesturing wildly to tell him to shut up. Daxter just gave me a confused look. I pointed to Torn and to Sli. Daxter still didn't seem to get it.

Daxter: I could see you'd be jealous of Jan, though, but don't worry, she doesn't get any of my orange lovin', she's too busy with _Torn._ Not that I can account for her taste.

Sli looked extremely offended. But Torn wasn't angry-he was FURIOUS. He walked up to Daxter, and picked him up by his neck.

Torn: If you ever...EVER...say anything like that about my sister or fiance again, I'll make SURE you go to hell, you furry little bastard!

Torn dropped Daxter and stalked away angerly. Daxter gave me an angry look.

Daxter: Why didn't you TELL me that that girl was Torn's SISTER? You could have used BODY LANGUAGE or SOMETHING!

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I found Torn leaning against the Gila stomper, still fuming.

Torn: I can't BELIEVE that ANIMAL said that about you.  
Janovah: Daxter is just being Daxter. Besides, if I have bad taste, I LIKE having bad taste.

The wind was starting to blow hard.

Janovah: Man, it must have sucked to come here the first time, I'm not used to being so cold. I remember Daxter telling a very perverse story about tribal dances involving women in fur bikinis.  
Torn: You'd look good in a fur bikini.

Torn had a very devious look.

Janovah: Now, Torn, as a political hierarchy I don't think I can allow that kind of talk.  
Torn: I was telling the truth.  
Janovah: I lied about the fur bikinis.  
Torn: DAMN!!

The wind was getting really hard, and seem to be getting cold very fast.

Torn: There's a storm coming. We'd better hurry up.

The rest of the crew was collecting shards of pure eco and were loading it into the Gila Stomper. Snow began fall very hard, this wasn't good. Torn and I got back into the Desert Screamer. I tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't go.

Janovah: It won't start!  
Torn: Shit...this storm will grind us if we don't move soon!

Torn got out and went around to the side. He pulled off the gas cap.

Torn: Holy crap...The gasoline is frozen solid!

He slammed the cap bback on in frustration. The Gila Stomper pulled up a few feet to our side.

Sig: What's the problem, cherries? We gotta roll!  
Torn: The gas in the gas tank is frozen.  
Sig: That thing wasn't built for the artic. Tie a line to the front and get in the Stomper.

I got out, and stationed myself in the back and on top of the vehicle. Torn pulled some cable from the back of the Gila Stomper. Snow was pouring heavy now, covering us in a heavy layer of white. Torn was struggling with the cable. Finally he hitched the Screamer to the Stomper and he climbed into the stomper and positioned himself beside me. It was extremely cold, I was shivering hard, and feeling faint. We got moving, but it only made me colder. My whole body was numb.

Janovah: I'm so cold I can't feel anything.  
Torn: Tell me if you feel any pain.

He pinched my arm, noticibly hard. I felt a little pressure but no pain. I shook my head. Torn let go and reached down into the cargo and grabbed a cargo cover. There was alot of turbulance and noise coming from the vehicle.

Jinx: What are you doing?  
Torn: Janovah's getting frostbite! Her body temperature is really low!

I closed my drying eyes, my mind slipping from reality. I could feel a temporary warm being wrapped around me, but the sharp, peircing cold penetrated the cover. But with oe very large bump I went careening off the back of the vehicle. As I was sure I was going to slam into cold, icy snow Torn grabbed my arm. I was dangling off the back of the vehicle, precariously close to the spinning tires.

Torn: SIG!!! STOP THE VEHICLE!!!

The tires stopped, but the vehicle kept moving.

Torn: SIG!!! I SAID STOP!!!  
Sig: I can't! It won't stop!

Torn kept pulling, trying to hoist me back up, but it was very hard and he was about to tear my arm off.

Torn: I need help! I can't get her on my own!

I felt for half a second his grip relinquish. I dropped, but he took me by the hand before crashed to my doom. I was too weak and frozen to do anything.

Pim: I've got her!

I felt a grip on my waist and I felt myself being pulled up to the 'safety' of the vehicle. I opened my eyes for a second, and I saw Torn leaning over me, with a true look of fear and concern. Then he came down on top on me. What was he doing?

Janovah: Wh-wh-wh-what are doing?  
Torn: I'm using my body heat to warm you.

But even his body heat was waning. We had to get back, and fast. It felt very awkward having on Torn lying on top of me. Soon he began to shake worse than I. He needed to get off before he froze.

Janovah: I think that's enough.  
Torn: Your life should be spared over mine.

I found I had some fresh strength, and I pushed Torn up off of me. The ice tore at us from all directions. Finally we felt a horrible jolt as the Stomper spun out of control.

Sig: Hold on, Cherries!  
Daxter: AAAAH!!! I don't wanna die...again!!!

We all looked down and saw we had careened off a cliff and were heading to our doom into the crevis below. We all held a collective breath as we plummeted...

A/N: Ha ha!! You all shall DIE at the hands of my cliff hanger!!


	15. Chapter 15

SLAM. With a humungous explosion and a thud we landed. In the middle of a raging ice storm and onto a rocky ledge. I was face down in the snow, yet fully aware of my surroundings. I got up, and in the dark I could see peices of the vehicle sacttered around, as well as shards of pure eco. I began to pick them up. I had to get back to Haven. Whatever it takes.

Janovah: HEY!! Is anyone out there?  
Sig: Over here!

I turned in another direction and I saw Sig, Sli, and Torn standing together. We were all slightly injured, just bumps and bruises. Pim, Ome, and Jinx were nowhere in sight. Then we heard gowling sounds. We turned to the source of the sound-a pack of metal heads. They were thirsty for blood. I ran back to the group-big mistake. Soon the pack had us backed to the edge of the ledge...We were doomed. Wait-Where was Daxter?

Daxter: Hey, metal monkeys! Over here!

Daxter was behind the pack, doing a little dance.

Daxter: Yeah, you don't want those skinny dudes! You want ME!!  
Janovah: Daxter is using himself as LIVE BAIT! How brave!

Indeed it was working. Because now the metal heads were fixed on Daxter. We had to fight. I pulled out one of my curved, red blades, the only weapon that didn't get knocked off during the fall. Torn pulled out his knife. Sig cocked his Peace Maker. Sli had on a pair of gloves with blades on the knuckles.

Janovah: CHARGE!!!!

We ran foward, weapons ready. We came closer to the pack that was now charging at us. We collided...I stabbed a Metal Head in the neck...There were seven left. Torn sliced the throat of another, Sig fried one with his Peace Maker, and Sli stabbed hers with her blades. There were now three left, all of which surrounded me.

Torn: Kill them, Sig!  
Sig: I can't! I could hit Janovah!

I got two into a ferocious headlock and stabbed one in the neck. Then threw the other back and effectively stabbed it in the stomach. The last one grabbed onto my back and began punching my head. It was agony, I was going dizzy. I gripped my knife and gritted my teeth. I collasped to my knees, and then on my stomach. The metal head rolled off. I got to my knees again, and the metal head pounced with extreme force. I was on my back, I tried to strangle it and keep it from killing me. But its fist kept coming down on my face. I tightened the grip on my knife, and tried to stab it. It grabbed the blade of the knife, pulled me upward towards its face and it made an antagonizing face. But then I sliced my knife free, and in a dizzy blur I whipped my knife through its neck like butter. I finally got up, and saw the fruits of my efforts. I had cut off its head.

Torn: Jan!! LOOK!!

I looked to where Torn was pointing. A large Air Train was coming our way. It backed to the edge of the ledge. Freedom League Guards rushed out and began to load it. It was over, This leg of the journey was done. The ice had stopped falling. I found Torn standing near the edge of the ledge. I went up to him.

Torn: You look terrible.  
Janovah: Thanks!  
Torn: I've never seen anyone fight so deftly.

I smiled. We stood close.

Torn: Are you ready for what's next.  
Janovah: Nobody is ever ready.

We leaned in, and we kissed. His lips were warm on mine...The wind blew triumphantly, singing victory. But there was more to be done...Torn put his familiar warm hand on my face...It was time to finish this, once and for all.

**_THE END_**


End file.
